firefandomcom-20200223-history
Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services
History The origins of the Niagara on the Lake Fire Department stretch back to 1816, making it one of the oldest fire departments in Canada. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Administration - 1593 Creek Road, Virgil Fire Station 1 - 2 Anderson Lane Built 2001 :Pump 1 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Fort Garry (1050/800) (MSO#M148) :[http://auto.img.v4.skyrock.net/8712/78528712/pics/3014210905_1_3_8JRjrspe.jpg Ladder 1] - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/300/105' rear-mount) (SO#3333 / SN#701260) :Squad 1 - 2017 Ford F-350 / Wilcox :Support 1 - 1994 GMC Top Kick LP / Remco Fire Station 2 - 745 Warner Road, St. Davids Built 1984 :Pump 2 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/840) (SN#215062) (ex-demo) :Pump 2A - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Dependable (1250/1000) :Tanker 2 - 2019 Kenworth / Dependable Fire Station 3 - 1391 Concession 6, Virgil Built 2010 :Pump 3 - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) :Tanker 3 - 2013 Kenworth T300 / Midwest (port./2500) (SN#2510) :Rescue 3 - 2004 Kenworth T300 / Metro / 1989 Dependable (Ex-Grimsby Fire Services) :Reserve - 1990 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry pumper (1050/600) (SN#M4509) :Parade - 1953 Chevrolet / Bickle pumper (500/400) Fire Station 4 - 5 Dumfries Street, Queenston Built 1977 :Pump 4 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/840) (SN#210072-01) :Rescue 4 - 1994 Freightliner FL 70 / Dependable Fire Station 5 - 350 Townline Road, Glendale Built 2005 :Pump 5 - 2008 Pierce Contender (1050/835/30F) (SN#20465) :Ladder 5 - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / LTI (1500/300/20A/20B/75' rear-mount) (SN#0408574) (ex-Kitchener Fire Department) Assignment Unknown :2010 GMC Sierra 4x4 pick-up Retired Apparatus :1999 Ford E-series / Demers light rescue :1999 Ford E / Crestline light rescue :1998 Ford F-450 Super Duty / Dependable mini-pumper (420/300) (SN#RP295 300 62597) :1994 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/300/50F) (Ex-Shaker Road-Loudonville Fire Department) (Sold to Haldimand County Fire Department) :1994 Ford E-350 / Sentinel light rescue :1990 Ford L-8000 / 1994 Dependable /1972 Thibault tanker (250/1200) :1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Ex-London Fire Services) (Refurbished after 1992 London accident) :1987 Ford CT-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500/75' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 816) :1985 Ford C-800 / Superior pumper (840/800) (SN#SE 650) (Donated to Sosua, Dominican Republic) :1981 Ford C / CDN Research pumper (840/500) :1977 Chevrolet step van rescue :1975 Chevrolet step van rescue :1975 GMC step van rescue :1973 GMC C6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Sold to Kerns Township Fire Department) :1968 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1967 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/300) :1964 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Sold to Tiny Township Fire Department) External Links Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services Station Map Category:Niagara Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating LTI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Midwest apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus